Azamuku
''~ Appearance ~ ''Human Appearance ~ With narrow, sometimes tired looking snake eyes--his sclera are black with yellow irises--Aza has straight black wiry hair that is shoulder-length, slightly shorter and sometimes in a small ponytail and has black scales on his cheeks and the top of his arms from his shoulders to his hands; his cheek scales go up to his temples as well. Seen with usually a blank, tired, or fearful look; has very pale skin and skinny build with long limbs, and a semi-short torso. He wears black {mostly}, gray {rarely}, very rarely white, modern clothes with yellow designs, usually like sport stripes. His most worn/common outfit is a black hoodie or unzipped/zipless thin jacket with a black t-shirt with some unknown design on the front, black sports pants or sweats, black sneakers or combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. He pretty much always wears his hood on, mostly to hide his face and never rolls up his sleeves or takes off his gloves unless no one’s around. ''Snake Appearance ~'' In his snake form, Aza has the form of a black mamba, with abyss black scales all over instead of your usual black mamba appearance. His eyes stay the same. Still a bit WiP. ''~ Personality ~ ''Aza has a quiet and somewhat lonely-looking demeanor, always hiding under his hood, making sure his face wouldn’t be seen by others. During his childhood years, he had spent in his father’s lab, forced to become a test subject and undergo intense experiments. He had grown quite fearful of his father as the years went by, seeing other children die from too many experiments and kept on wondering if he would be next. Being raised in the lab, he barely had time to make any friends with the other children, only having a few in which he would put his own life on the line if it meant saving them. He values the very few friends he has, wishing that they were able to live a better life and live like normal kids their age. However, Aza also feels alone and buried a deep yearning inside him, wanting to be liked by other people instead of hated and treated as a monster when someone sees his face. He has learned to accept his fate as being a monster the rest of his life, mostly glad he has his childhood friends to keep him company. He hates being in large crowds or just with other people in general, mostly out of fear for being called a monster and scaring anyone when they look in his eyes. When around his friends, he still remains quiet and neutral, often having a blank face at whatever they do, though he’ll be fidgety if there are other people around. He often zones out, which he will snap back into reality and continually ask the person to repeat their question or whatnot. He would sometimes have to act as the peacemaker and leader in the group sometimes, though he jet wants them to get along. Though there are times where he cannot take a joke, or even a playful threat, especially if it’s involving death or fear. He will smile but this has been a super rare thing to see him do. ''~ Powers/Abilities ~ ''I shall reveal later x) ''~ Backstory ~ ''Still in WiP ''~ Relationships ~ ~ Kai ~'' WiP ''~ Daitan ~'' WiP'' '' ''~ Goneri ~'' WiP ''~ Taiki ~'' WiP ''~ Fumio ~'' WiP ''~ Shye ~'' WiP ''~ Galaxian ~'' WiP ~ Trivia ~ *''As much as he'' is a snake shifter, every time Aza sees a snake, he gets really nervous or fidgety, wanting to be away from it as far as possible. *''Aza is somehow able to jump a lot higher than normal humans, as well as running faster than them. Though skinny in build, he is surprisingly strong, able to hold someone back for only a few seconds just to buy time.'' *''Aza is also monophobic.'' *''He is also left-handed.'' ~ Gallery ~' ''Feel free to add :) '' g6050.png|Pretty much what he looks like {Traced/Drawn by Andalite from the WoFMB} g501.png|Aza without face-scales vs Aza with face-scales {Traced/Drawn by Andalite from the WoFMB} '' Category:OC Category:Male Category:Shapeshifter Category:Work in progress